


Hear Me

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [85]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Hear Me

Hear Me   
Here looking   
At the stars   
Start to remember   
Those “feelings” again   
I thought   
They been buried   
Away from   
My heart   
Already faded memories   
Like a door   
Had open   
Through the barrier   
Sneaky making   
It’s way   
Towards my heart   
And   
Make me remember   
I wish   
You can hear  
The cries   
From the heart   
And   
My feelings   
There you are   
The black Raven Crow   
Looking at me   
The same look  
You gave me   
When you were here   
The only memory   
Of you   
The bird lays on   
My side   
Stands there   
“Can you hear me?”  
My eyes   
Spoke for me   
It nod   
Eyes wide   
Freak out   
So many thoughts   
Running through   
Everything   
Feels like an   
Illussion   
Unfair   
Reality likes to play   
Tricks on me   
All the time   
Please live   
So my heart   
Can speak   
And   
Hear Me


End file.
